Edward and Bella For Never?
by nabbi
Summary: They start out hating each other, but will their feelings change? In the title, there is supposed to be three dots after for, but it somehow got erased. Full summary inside. Read and review!
1. The Apple

_Author's Note:_ Hey all readers of Twilight fanfiction! 'Tis I, artyfangirl316, or Nabbi, as I prefer to be called. But hey, you don't care about all that crap! On with the summary/disclaimer/random notes:

**Full summary**: What if Bella never glanced over at the lunch table on that fateful day when she saw Edward and the others? What would happen then? Why, she'd hate him and all hell would break loose, of course! This is a (slightly random) fic where Bella and Edward start out hating each other with eventful..._events _going on that may, or may not, change their resentful feelings. Will Edward find Bella's clumsiness increasingly annoying or increasingly cute? Will Bella find Edward's proper way of talking increasingly obnoxious or increasingly admirable? That will depend on what I feel like doing at the moment. Or not. There shall (hopefully) be some sarcasm.

**Disclaimer:** I, Nabbi with the strange nickname/name/preference, am not rich, famous, or have an insanely awesome imagination. Therefore, I do not own Edward, Bella, Jess, Mike, etc. So don't sue me.

**Random Notes:** It's in Bella point of view. Also, special thanks go to Ina Beana! She gave me the general idea, so she rocks! Go read her fic, _The Blind Twist_- it's awesome! (Also, for any of you who like Artemis Fowl, I just started a fic in that fandom, I think the word is.)

On with the fic! (Finally, you say, as you roll your eyes. Or maybe you just skipped the insanely long author's note...)

* * *

That idiot. I glared at the annoyingly beautiful teen who claimed his name was Edward Cullen. Smirking triumphantly, he stuck his hand in the bad he carried everywhere (of which I was secretly envious of) and rummaged for an exaggeratingly long period of time. At long last, he produced an...apple. Nice, juicy, and random. What the heck?!

My thoughts much have broken through the impassive mask that was my face, for the brain-damaged imbecile grinned widely and started eating the apple calmly, as if having loose, completely unharmed fruit randomly in backpacks was absolutely normal.

Somehow, it was if he was taunting me. By eating an apple. Bite after slow, obnoxious bite...It was infuriating! This nonsensically went on for a couple of maddening minutes.

"Stop it!" I burst out, suddenly unable to take it any longer. Though what "it" was, I had no idea.

The beastly beauty abruptly stopped eating the stupid apple, stuffed it in his insanely awesome bag, and left without a word or a backwards glance. How odd.

I stood up, then promptly fell down. Unprintable vulgarity ensued. After I had satisfied the need to curse my clumsiness, Edward, the ground, the grass, the flowers, the varied cars, the tar, the ants, the butterflies, the moths, the signs, the computers, the stores, the innocent birds, the random planes flying overhead, Edward, and the world in general, I glanced down warily at the cause of my cursing. I stared.

It was ol' Eddie's half-eaten apple! How could this be so? I had _seen_ him, _watched_ him put the same stupid apple in the same stupid (but awesome) bag!

I gaped down at the darned thing. It couldn't be...but it was. Somehow, Edward had taken it out of his bag, put it right it front of me, and then left ridiculously fast...without me noticing. Even though I had kept my eyes on him the whole time.

My brain automatically started to make other theories. Logical ones. Some...not so logical. There was the first one, of course.

Maybe Edward had, one way or another, came up behind me and deposited the apple somewhere, then the wind, though there was none and which my brain refused to accept, blew the apple conveniently (more like _in_conveniently) beneath my klutzy feet.

Or maybe it wasn't Edward, or his apple, at all. Perhaps it was just some random half-eaten apple of some other person's.

But there was always the possibility that it _was_ Edward. Maybe I had simply missed him coming back, or throwing the apple, or something.

Maybe the apple was thrown from a plane overhead. No, of course not; it would have made a hole in the ground or something, as well a _boom_-ish sound.

Maybe the apple had been there the whole time, and I was just too occupied with watching Edward to notice its presence.

Maybe the apple had been discreetly following me to seek its revenge for throwing it away earlier this day.

Maybe it wasn't even an apple; it could be a prototype of some new robot who enjoys dressing up as half-eaten fruit and stalking random people for no reason at all.

Maybe the apple was a new kind of Transformer. _Transformers! Robots in disguise!_ immediately became stuck in my head at the thought.

Or maybe...just maybe...it was **just a stupid apple** and I was worrying my head off with these impossible explanations. Maybe.

I would find out what this was all about. I would. I'd go march up to Edward first thing tomorrow...er, Monday, and demand to know what this is all about, and I _would not leave_ until I got my answer! I also would never eat an apple again.

* * *

**So that's it. Pretty dumb, I know, but I'm not that amazing at writing funny-ish fics, and plus, this is my first Twilight fic. It's also short. **

**Review!!one!!1! And tell me if I should continue this. Until next time, g'bye!**


	2. The Newton Kid and BS

_Author's Note: _Heylo people! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't really think of what to do next. But no worries, it's here now!

_**Thanks for all who reviewed! **_You all get direct representation in the British Parliament during the American Revolutionary War! You also get virtual ice-cream cake, or, if you don't like/can't have that, you get virtual awesomeness!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Twilight. You no sue me. Equals one big happy family. (That kind of rhymes!)

On with chapter 2!

* * *

Monday came as an unpleasant surprise as I stood outside the school; it was, unsurprisingly, a very grey and about-to-rain day. I had gotten to school absurdly early, in some strange hopes of finding Edward before our classes began. I had nearly forgotten about the whole Edward-does-something-weird-with-his-moronic-apple-in-his-totally-cool-bag episode on Friday outside the dreary school a bit after the school day had _finally_ ended. In fact, I was nearly prepared to let it all go. But then I remembered my fiery determination, and I headed up the pathetically worn-down stairs with a new resolve.

I would ask Edward- I _would_- about the whole apple thing and..._How the heck did he freaking do it?!_ Darn it, I'd somehow have to control my impossibly out-of-control thoughts from now on...For some unfathomable reason, I had the vague feeling that Edward was _extremely good _at guessing what you were thinking. I have no idea why. I sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"Bella! Hey, Bella, lookin' good!" Obviously, it could. Mike Newton was making his way toward me excitedly. Couldn't he just freaking leave me alone?!

"What?" I snapped. He stopped, looking faintly hurt. He recovered quickly.

"Well, Bella- hey, that kind of rhymed! 'Well, Bella,' hahaha!" He giggled girlishly.

"What is it, Mike?" I was seriously getting tired of this boy.

"Well, Bella-" he chortled, "I've got some news for you. You know that Cullen kid? Yeah, Edmund or something...you know, he has such a strange name. Edmund Cullen. It's like two separate names, I mean, what is up with that? Edmund Cullen. Yeah, he's pretty weird too. You know, I think he likes you...But you never know. He could like you as just a friend. Hey, that's like my one cousin Jill! That happened to her, you know. Yeah, she thought this one guy was, like, in love with her, and she followed him around to, like, gather evidence or something stupid like that...Then she asked him out, and he was all, 'No, Jill, I just wanna be friends wif you,' and Jill saw what a stupid person she had been and never became friends with him at all. That's totally so strange. It's so weird how people think something and it's something completely different...well, Jill wasn't completely wrong. I heard the guy grew up and became a spy-"

"Mike! _SHUT UP! _Can you please get on with it and not get so sidetracked that you make me want to die? And his name is _Edward!_" Apparently, the Newton kid hadn't noticed me giving him a death glare. He looked taken back, but said nothing.

"Right. Sorry. That kind of sounds British, you know. I love the British accent...Sorry. Edmund...I mean, Ed_ward_, was looking for you. Said something about something, can't really remember what about...It's like, I keep forgetting things so often! Like yesterday, I went downstairs and forgot what I went there for, I think it was for a jar of peanut butter...that stuff tastes so good..."

I didn't listen to his babble any longer and was already walking away from the annoying fan of mine farther into the school. Edward was _looking _for _me_? I wondered why...The bell suddenly rang. Oh, crap! While listening to an example of the Newton kid's extreme stupidity, time had passed. I had missed Edward completely. Just wonderful. I'll have the apple thing on my mind the whole day now, or at least until I get to Edward. Maybe in biology class...I made my way down the somewhat crowded hallways towards my neon orange locker.

"Hello, Isabella," came a cool, seductive voice suddenly from behind me, breaking through my thoughts. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Edward. I turned around anyway and feigned surprise.

"Why hello, _Edward_," I spat with disdain. My head was still reeling, though. For a split second, Edward looked extremely baffled. I had no idea why, and I didn't particularly care.

"I merely sought you to inform you of your acceptance in BS," he replied calmly.

"BS? _BS?!_ What the heck?! This is _not funny_, Edward Cullen, and I will-"

"Brilliant Students," he said, smoothly interrupting my shock at such a thing. But I had never registered for anything of that sort at all! I allowed my face to look extremely confused. Again, Edward looked perplexed. I, yet again, did not care.

"You have requested to get in repeatedly, Isabella, as it indicates, and so you're finally in. Your name is on the bulletin board right there," he said, looking purposefully to a point I could not see.

"Um...alright..." I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Or why _Edward_, of all people, was to _inform me_ of my so-called acceptance.

"Is there something _wrong_, Isabella?" he asked in concern. "It seems as though there is."

"Noooo, why? Alright, fine...Yes, there is something _wrong_, Edward Cullen," I replied uncertainly. I had no idea why I was telling him...There was something about his topaz eyes that made me want to just stare and stare and stare and stare...

"Isabella? Isabella? _Bella_? _You're not breathing!_" came Edward's panicked voice. I snapped out of it and finally looked away from his dizzying eyes and released the air I hadn't realized I had been holding. What the heck...?!

"Ah...sorry, just uh...I um...have issues," I said lamely. Edward no longer looked anxious; on the contrary, he looked extremely amused. "Anyway, I should uh...get to my locker and get to class now, I'm uh...kind of late so um...bye," By golly! This was the most I had said to him without squeezing in an insult somewhere.

"Of course, Isabella. Of course. We shall converse in biology class. Goodbye." And with that, he strode off, presumably to get his own books and things and get to _his_ class.

The time for biology class came by without any major incident. I hadn't tripped on my face and dropped all my books in the middle of the crowded hallway, vulnerable to be the victim of a vicious stampede, like I usually do; nor had I been kidnapped by on of the teachers for reasons that could not be explained. I also hadn't gotten any time to go look at the bulletin board thing Edward had so kindly specified for me, so I still had no clue what to do about the whole acceptance thing. And to ask him about the apple.

As I sat next to Edward in the smelly room, I met his eyes and nearly forgot to breathe again. Fortunately, I had my brains with me today, and so I came to the logical conclusion that I did that just because I freaking did. An explanation that would have made even Jess fall to her knees in admiration. _Not_.

Jess! I had nearly forgotten about that girl...I could just ask her. I'd usually ask Angela, of course, but she was, tragically, absent that day. Trust her to not be here when I actually need her.

As I mentally prepared myself to actually have a civil conversation with _Edward Cullen_, I was rudely interrupted by...Jess. How odd.

"Hey, Jess," I said enthusiastically. She shot me a disapproving look that said you're-such-a-weirdo-stop-being-so-freaking-enthusiastic-about-a-silly-thing-like-greeting-me-you-fool. If she noticed me looking a bit taken back, she gave no sign of it. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"BS," she said. "I registered you, I hope you don't mind," she said carelessly. As if. I gave her a piece of my mind.

"Of course I mind, idiot," I snapped. "Why would you not ask me? I don't even know what the heck it is, either. Or why you're here, for that matter."

"BS is short for 'Brilliant Students,' O smart one. How can you not have heard of it? It's been on the announcements for about a month now." Like I paid attention to the lame announcements. Like anyone except Jess, and probably Edward, did. _God_.

"Yeah, okay, but _why_ did you sign _me_ up, and not yourself?" I asked in exasperation. It was one thing for Jess to be annoying. It was another thing entirely for her to freaking sign me up for something I don't have a clue about!

"Oh, just 'cause you're brilliant. Duh. Why _else_ would I do it?" she said in what she perceived to be absolutely normal. If normal could be defined.

"Jess, Jess...Couldn't you have asked me first? And listened when I would have said, 'No, you freaking 'tard! I ain't brilliant!' and yelled in your face?" I hissed, extremely furious. Jess her eyes and flipped her locks impatiently (and infuriatingly) over her shoulder.

"Bella, you're so over-drah-mah-tic. So stop. You should be thankful that I pay enough attention to you that I even signed you up," she snapped, reacting to my nearly incoherent heated fury with irritating full-of-herself-ness.

Edward had watched the whole exchange with a mixture of intense amusement and slight (yeah, right, more like extreme) annoyance at Jess showing through his normally impassive eyes. Now Jess turned to him flirtatiously and ignored me completely while I harmlessly glared at her. She did a move that I had seen her do to Mike (and other guys worthy of her interest) a lot.

She bent her head down and looked up through her 'lashes with an intense gaze at the unfortunate soul with the rest of her in such a way that he couldn't get past her.

It totally worked and Edward was entranced by her endless beauty.

Yeah, right.

Edward stared at her. I bet no one had ever even _tried_ to do that to him. I barely managed to suppress a torrent of pointless giggles and instead watched as Jess slowly lifted herself up, trying not to show her severe embarrassment. Flipping her hair, she instead glared at me for absolutely no reason. Whatever.

"Hey, um, Jess? Are you ever going to tell me about why you're here, what I'm supposed to do for BS, et cetera?"

Jess glowered at me. Again. "Just go to the gym right after school ends and look for the people with shirts saying 'BS' on it. Not very hard to miss. They're the ones who are hosting it. Have fun," she said. Of course, she just _had_ to completely ignore my question of how she got here and all.

Class, unfortunately, began. I noticed Edward being a bit weird...He was clenching his fists _just a bit_ and was as far away from me as possible. Oh well.

Well, biology was of no excitement. I kid you not. The rest of my suckish day flew by. Or maybe it dragged by, I don't really know. Anyways, the final bell finally rang and I trudged over to the magnificent gym. It was complete with a super-shiny floor, four average-looking basketball hoops, and the usually open bleachers tucked in.

There were no people. None at all. No "BS" clad students wandering around anywhere. Well, what the heck...

Just then, the gym doors opened dramatically and who should walk in but...Edward. Oh woe is me. I scowled at him for no reason and he looked coolly back at me, then approached him.

"Edward," I greeted him pleasantly, contradicting with my previous action.

"Bella. How coincidental of us to be here together," he replied, nodding.

"Well, I have no clue where these people are. At all," I said.

"Let's go find out."

"Sure," I agreed. For once.

We looked in the whole freaking school. There was no one except for us! Even the teachers were gone...I was beginning to get a little panicky.

"Hey, Edward...We should head home or something. There's no one here," I said uncertainly.

"Yes, I realized that." I blushed as he spoke. We were currently in the cafeteria, with all of the blue chairs and circular silver tables stacked in a corner. The place where you actually buy lunch was dark and scary-looking. Geez. I was fed up.

As we walked towards the open doors, I felt a sudden chill. From what? Impending disaster? I laughed to myself.

Turns out I was right.

The doors were locked.

After about five minutes of fruitless shaking and threatening of inanimate objects, we gave up.

"Do you have a working phone?" I asked.

He stared at me. "Uh, no," he said.

"Just a question, God..." I muttered. Just as I was about to finally ask about the apple, Edward perked up. I was just about to ask him what happened when I saw the hallways outside, while looking through the windows, get dark. Half a second later, I realized what was going to occur. I jumped up, about to scream.

The lights blinked out. Edward and I, completely alone with no way of contact to the outside world, were stuck in the cafeteria after school hours in complete darkness with no one knowing.

* * *

**Review!! Please!! I hope it was long enough. I sure tried!**


End file.
